


"Skinny" Dipping

by CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)



Series: Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek Hale, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate
Summary: Written for "get-beached" Weight Gain Summer ChallengeWeek 1: Just a taste. ~100 wordsPrompt: Skinny Dipping
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816936
Kudos: 25





	"Skinny" Dipping

“Are you coming in?”

Derek held up a pair of swim trunks, seam ripped out the back to form an impromptu butt-flap.

“So don’t wear them.”

“I’m not going skinny dipping!”

“It’s not like the swim trunks make a difference, Der.”

Stiles watched Derek look down, knowing it was pointless. There was no way his mate could see anything past the crest of his mountainous gut. It had been years since he saw his feet, there was no chance he could somehow see how much - or rather, how little - of himself would be exposed by forgoing a swimsuit. Whale-like, would be the best description Stiles had for his boyfriend. 

Years of Stiles encouraging him to give in to gluttony, pushing extra servings and constant desserts on him until he was overeating and feasting daily, had made Derek truly blubbery. His love handles were as wide as most doorways, belly wide and sagging, reaching to his knees. 

“I’ll make it worth your while, Big Guy,” Stiles coaxed. Derek sighed and started his slow waddle to the water, Stiles watching his massively fat boyfriend greedily as every glorious pound wobbled and shook with each laborious step.


End file.
